A Letter To Miss Swan
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: AU Last day of High school. Regina Mills writes a letter to her favorite teacher, who is also her crush.


**I do not own OUAT. Though, it would be rather cool.**

**sorry for any mistakes.**

**This is for my friend Alex, who gave me the inspiration for this story. (I hope it works out with your own Miss Swan)**

* * *

It was the very last day of school before exams. It was last period, she sat in her University English class. At the beginning of the school day, all the students were told to write a letter to their favorite Teacher explaining on why they like them. Regina decided to write a letter to her English Teacher. Though, not finding any words to describe how perfect her teacher was.. to her. Since the beginning of the school semester, the English Teacher has caught the eye of the brunette student.. and that day forward the crush grew and grew. Since it was the last day of her school year with her teacher, she decided to spill her feelings on paper… if only she knew where to start.

Regina sat at her desk, _tap tap _ tapping her pencil against the wood. She stared at the blank piece of lined paper in front of her.. staring long enough that the lines blurred together. Regina hastily lifted her black framed glasses and rubbed her hazel eyes. Effectively fixing her vision for a mid second, but the lines blurred back together as her eyes drooped. The tiredness of the school day weighed upon the bottoms of her eye lids.

Finally, the tired brunette student put her pencil the the paper..and began to write.

**Dearest Miss Swan, **

**There is no way I can begin to describe you, and how you affected me. So I will try my very best. I began this school year just hoping to finish it quickly. Yet, when upon meeting you on our first English lesson. I hoped the school year went slow. Never before in my years have I met someone who made the required learning so intriguing. **

**I must tell you that, as a teacher, your personality stand out among others. Everyone can not help but be drawn to the echoing laughter that comes tumbling from your beautiful lips. I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to kiss you. I know this is rather forward and blunt… But since It is the last time I will probably see you, I am taking the chance.**

**Over the months I have grown to have this crush, if you will, on you. The way you always wear that insufferable cheap, red leather jacket on top of your expensive clothing.. I have grown to find quite sexy. You should never change your fashion choices, no matter what. It is what makes you unique. The way you keep shutting down the fashion teacher Mr. Hooks advances. It is quite humor-able. Yet, it makes my heart swell in delight knowing that he cannot catch your eye… and maybe that I have a slight chance. The way I always find you looking at me when you think I am not paying attention. Yes, I did catch you. Miss Swan, you are not as sneaky as you think. **

**There are little bits and pieces on many ways of how you had made me fall for you. Do not change a bit of your outgoing personality. I wish I knew more sides of it. Though, I may ask Miss Swan, you do not act the same way you do towards me towards other students. Or you may find me in a jealous rage. **

**So Miss Swan, I have a proposition for you. I will, at the end of exams, be waiting at Granny's Dinner. If you would like to take a chance on me, please come. I will be there from 4:30 to 5:30. Just take note that I would be rather disappointed if you did not show up, but I would not regret this letter. **

**Yours truly, **

**Regina Mills. **

**Ps. I have a way better choice in fashion than Mr Hook. So add that to your Pro list to coming. **

* * *

Regina sat at a booth in Granny's Dinner. The Booth she planned on wooing her English teacher. She glanced up at the door, whenever the bells chimed. Her whole body ringing with nerves.

"Regina, she will come." Regina glanced up to her friend Ruby, who was hovering over her.

" How do you know?" Regina could feel the shaking in her own voice as she spoke. The mixed feelings of nerves and excitement mixed in the pit of her stomach.

" Well, every time you were trying not to ogle her, she was ogling you. Plus she would have to be a fool not to come" Ruby walked away, taking orders from the other customers. Regina looked up at the clock that hung over the counter at the front.

_4.30 pm._

" Let the waiting begin"

* * *

_5.29pm _

Regina stared at the table, not glancing up at all. She let the tears well up in her eyes, yet never letting them fall. Ruby and Granny stood behind the counter watching her crumble slowly. Regina knew their eyes were on her, so she tried to regain her composure.

She tried shutting everything out. She did not hear the gasp come from both Granny and Ruby as the bells chimed once again. She did not see her new booth occupant.. She did not hear the mumbled apologies. But she did feel the gentle hand cup her own, drawing her out of the daze.

Regina gasped at the occupant.

"Miss Swan? You..you came?" Regina stuttered, her jaw dropping at the sight of the Blonde teacher she had been waiting for.

" I know I am so sorry I am late, At first my car broke and then it started raining." Miss Swan gestured to her soaked state.

"Oh." Regina was still shocked, never taking her eyes off the blonde. Afraid that she would disappear.

".. I came as fast as I could, my house is on the other side of town. I tried so very hard to make it on time I swear Regina." After hearing her own name fall from her former teachers lips, she stood up.

" Regina please, I really want to take a chance… with you because, even though I shouldn't have, I had the largest crush on you right when you walked through my classroom." Miss Swan Rambled.

Regina just smiled and stuck out her hand, which the Blonde gratefully took. The former student and former teacher walked out of Granny's into the pouring rain.

"Regina! You are going to get wet!"

" Well then so be it. We will both be soaked with rain." Regina smiled softly at the blonde teacher, clasping both of their hands together.

"What are we doing out here?" Miss Swan asked, taking in the surroundings of the empty street.

"This."

Regina pulled Miss San towards her, placing the softest of kisses upon her lips. She pulled back slowly, before diving right back in. Kissing her with more urgency. Blood red lips met pale pink over and over again. Regina boldly ran her tongue across her former teachers bottom lip, _begging _for permission. Which the Blonde happily let.

After a couple moments, they pulled back. Noticing the rain has stopped, and from behind them there is the loud whooping from Ruby.

"Thank you for the letter"

"Well Miss Swan I am very glad I wrote you it"

"Please… call me Emma, Regina" Emma smiled softly, before kissing her former student once again.

* * *

**Review your hearts out my dears.**


End file.
